


Jaemin's Birthday

by yutae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia!Yuta, Mpreg, Past Abuse, bottom!taeyong, top!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutae/pseuds/yutae
Summary: It became a tradition in the family to throw themed birthday parties for Jaemin's birthday.





	Jaemin's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : My first NCT fic, might disappoint you! :(

 

“Jaemin’s birthday is coming up.” Taeyong suddenly announced as he bent down behind his husband and places hic chin on top his husband’s shoulder.

The healing smile appeared on the younger’s face, Yuta moved his head to look up at his lovely husband. “You’ve reminded for the umpteenth time, Taeyongie,” he said, faking a tired sigh.

Taeyong smiled at the younger’s ‘Taeyongie’ and stood back up. Even though they had been married for 7 seven years now, Yuta was still fond of calling his husband by his childhood name.

“I just wanted to remind you again,” the older said, watching as Yuta stood up from his chair. ”You’ve been awfully working too hard for these past few weeks and I was afraid you’d forget that our son’s fifth birthday is coming up.”

“Says the workaholic himself,” Yuta shot back, wrapping a loose arm around Taeyong’s waist and dropping a kiss on his husband’s forehead. “How could I forgot our angel’s birthday? He means the world to me. Of course, you too.”

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Yuta’s torso and let his forehead against the younger’s chest. “We must plan so-“ His sentence was interrupted as a wide yawn broke out from his mouth. “-on.”

Yuta laughed, held the older’s hand, and and directed him out of Yuta’s study room toward their bedroom. “Indeed, we must,” he said, whispering as they passed Jaemin’s bedroom door. “But for now I think my Taeyongie needs to sleep.”

 

 

 

 

When Jaemin came to their lives, Yuta's life had never been the same anymore.

Of course, his happiness was indescribable when he finally got married to the bestfriend he loved. When Jaemin came, the happiness was different. It was something…  _more_.

It had been Yuta's idea to throw themed birthday parties for Jaemin. His hus and had looked at him oddly when he announced it to him as Jaemin' first birthday was approaching.

" _What?"_ he had asked.  _"I've always wanted my parents to throw me themed birthday parties but they say it's too_ _girly_   _for them."_

And so, with a smile, Taeyong agreed to his plan, and threw Jaemin his first themed birthday party.

On his first birthday, Yuta thought of a football-themed birthday party. It was mandatory for all of his guests to wear the football jersey of their favourite team. Since he was the only avid football fan in the family, he was able to persuade Taeyong to wear the uniform of his favourite team, Barcelona. Jaemin, of course, was dressed up as one and the boy had never been happier. The giggles that left his mouth as he viewed his new costume made Yuta decide that he was going to train his boy to be anfootball player once he grew up.

On Jaemin's second birthday, Taeyong insisted that he think of the theme. Yuta was reluctant at first, but when Yuta finally used his _charms_ , Yuta relented. Hence, the theme was ‘Spongebob Squarepants', which, unsurprisingly, Yuta loathed. But of course, he promised Taeyong, therefore he also had to forcefully wear Patrick Star costume just to appease his husband.

On Jaemin's third birthday, it was Yuta's turn to once again choose. This time, he wanted it to be an One OK Rock themed birthday party, in honor of his most favourite thing in the whole world. Taeyong reckoned it was a weird choice for 3 years old kid but did not disagree. As an affluent man, he was able to hire the real One OK Rock to play on his son's birthday and everything was a blast.

On Jaemin’s fourth birthday, it was Taeyong again who chose. Yuta was dreading the older’s suggestion but did not voice it out loud so as not to offend his husband. Taeyong could throw monumental fits if he wanted to and Yuta did not want to spend a night on his couch, away from the warm body of his husband.

Surprisingly, he suggested everyone to be 'pink haired' for the night. It wasn't a bad choice, he thought. It also gave him a good laugh as he watched the whole part has pink heads. He was absolutely embarrassed that night and Taeyong…  _Oh god_ , he looked stunning.

Now that Jaemin’s fifth birthday, Taeyong and Yuta were having a hard time on deciding what theme they would be having.

"Pokemon?" Taeyong suggested.

Yuta made a face. "Yeah, and I'll be a squirtle for the whole night," he muttered in disgust, grabbing the pen from Taeyong's hand and crossing out 'pokemon' on the paper.

His husband glared at him. "Fine, you suggest yourself," he said, crossing his arms and huffing.

The younger thought long and hard. "Hmm… Mafia– OW, MAN!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore arm.

" _No_ ," was Taeyong’s blunt and firm reply.

Yuta rolled his eyes and frowned at his husband. "I was being  _sarcastic_ , Taeyong," he explained. "Weren't you able to hear it? God knows I don't want my child to be exposed to those bastards who ruined their Papa's life."

Taeyong's eyes instantly softened. Yuta's past was always a touchy subject in their household. They tried their very best not to remind it anymore, but the tattoo on his bacl was still proof of what he had been before. Yuta had once told Taeyong that he did not want their future children to see the tattoo of the most powerful villain in the city on his body and discover that their father had been not exactly nice before.

"I'm sorry," the older said, leaning to kiss the spot where he had hit his husband.

Yuta sighed and reached for Taeyong’s face, tucking a stray curl behind the older’s ear. "It's all right," he said.

The couple was too engrossed with their planning that they were not able to hear their little son coming inside Yuta's study room.

"Papa! Papa!" the little tyke cried, gripping the edge of Yuta's shirt and pulling it incessantly. Both of his parents looked at him and simultaneously smiled.

"What is it?" Yuta asked, lifting Jaemin up onto his lap. "Is there something you need?"

"Jaemin, it's past your bedtime," Taeyong scolded, running a hand through his son's hair. "Why are you still up and about?"

The little boy sheepishly smiled at his Daddy. "Jaemin got hungry, Daddy," he blubbered.

Yuta chuckled and rubbed Jaemin’s tummy. "He's growing up," he fondly said, looking at Taeyong. "He's starting to have an appetite of a man."

Taeyong rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the growing smile on his face.

Jaemin once again looked up at his Papa and said, "Can I be a hero for my birthday?"

The couple looked surprised. "superhero?" Yuta echoed, and his son nodded his head incessantly. "Well…" He looked at his husband questioningly.

Taeyong shrugged and smiled. "Well, it's a good idea compared to what we have suggested so far," he said. "I think it wouldn't hurt to have a superhero-themed birthday."

Yuta smiled and looked back at his son. "Of course, Jaeminnie, you can be a superhero," he announced.

The beam that his son had given him had warmed his heart.

Yura's humongous scowl wasn't left unnoticed by his husband as he entered their bedroom. He just came back from Jaemin's room after the little kid insisted for his Papa to read him a bedtime story. Now that he was back, it was obvious that he was in a bad mood.

"Did something happen, yukkuri?" he whispered, stretching out his right hand and waited for him to take it. It took him exactly a minute before he hesitantly grasped Taeyong offered hand and sat down beside his husband.

"Of all  _superheroes_ ," he muttered, growling at Taeyong.

Taeyong’s eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Yuta released a frustrated huff and gently pushed his husband on the bed. Taeyong made room for him as he slowly lied down beside the older.

"What's wrong?" Taeyong said, poking Yuta’s back to persuade him to talk.

He shifted on the bed so that he was now facing his husband. Seeing Taeyong concerned face calmed him down. Taeyongwas thoroughly surprised when Yuta wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his flush against his body.

"Come on, Yuta, what's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand at the back of the younger’s head.

"Jaemin wanted to be  _Batman_ on his birthday," he spat.

There was a silence after his little outburst. And then, the silence was broken when Taeyong burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" Yuta demanded, scowling as he slightly pulled away to stare down at his husband.

"You're mad because of that?" Taeyong asked between giggles, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Despite the sweet gesture, he was not appeased. "He wants to be Batman,  _fucking Batman_ ," he repeated, this time with so much venom. "Of all the superheroes in the whole world he  _chose_ to be one that fought a mafia, like I used to be."

Taeyong did not have the heart to reprimand him.

"Why are you angry?" Taeyong asked, running a hand through his soft hair to calm him down.

"He's… he's batman, for Christ's sake!" he exclaimed, almost whined. "That's something to be angry about. He could be Ironman or that spider-looking thing that fought villains with magical or technology.  _Not Batman_."

"He chose to be a superhero who fought a mafia. And what’s so funny? the fact  his lovely Papa was a mafia.” Yuta almost yelled.

"YUTA!" Taeyong cried, scandalized. His frown deepened and he looked away from Taeyong. "Look at me." Yuta refused. " _Look at me_."

Sighing, he finally relented and stared squarely into Taeyong's eyes.

"You know you're more than that," Taeyong said, placing both of his hands against Yuta’s cheek. " _I_ know that you are more than that, okay? Don't patronize yourself for something you didn't have any choice at all."

A sigh escaped from Yuta’s lips again and he gingerly pulled Taeyong back to himself. "I'm sorry. I was mad," he murmured, closing his eyes as he gave his husband a kiss on his forehead.

Taeyong offered him a small smile, which he reluctantly returned.

"Batman will still sucks," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, let it be," Taeyong said, placing his head at the crook Yuta’s neck.

Yuta, wearing a Superman costume which he and his husband had bought from Myeongdong, watched as his lovely husband walked out from Jaemin’s room, a disbelieving smile stretched on his face.

"Well?"

Taeyong chuckled and shook his head. "He pushed me away," he said, walking forward to stand beside him. "He told me he was a big boy now and he didn't need  _Daddy’s_ help anymore."

The younger grinned and wrapped an arm around Taeyong, looking at Jaemin’s door. "My boy is growing up," he proudly said, puffing out his chest. He then looked down at his husband and his grin widened. "And my oh my, you look stunning tonight, Lee Taeyong."

Despite being showered by constant praises from Nakamoto Yuta for a few years now, Taeyong still couldn't help but blush at his statement. Truth be told, he was feeling  _excruciatingly_ uncomfortable wearing a Joker costume. He lost a bet. Yuta offered him to wear villain’s costume in the middle of superheroes.  It was undoubtedly very un-Taeyong of him to wear something so revealing his chest, green hair, and lots of tattoos.

Yuta had coaxed him to wear it with him being perverted and all. He insisted it was his payback when Taeyong forced him to wear Patrick Star costume on Jaemin's second birthday. Hence, Taeyong had no choice but to don the famous superhero's costume and feel uncomfortable for the whole night. He reckoned it was a little worth it, though, especially because of how his husband was looking at him right now.

Their little moment was interrupted when Jaemin’s door burst open. The couple simultaneously looked at the little tyke and instantly, a frown appeared on Yuta's face.

"You haven’t changed your clothes to Batman’s costume?” Yuta. His son still had no mask on and was also dressed into normal black suit, although Yuta could see a small name tag on his suit. "You're not Batman, are you?" he asked, his frown deepening.

Jaemin nodded his head. "I changed my mind, Papa," he said.

Yuta looked at Taeyong in confusion, who just shrugged in return.

"Why?" Yuta asked, once again looking back at Jaemin.

The little boy merely shrugged.

His Papa looked at him from head to toe before releasing a resigned sigh, grinning. "All right, I give up," he said. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Jaemin gave him the biggest smile he could ever muster. "I'm you, Papa," he cried out in glee. "See" – he pointed his little name tag, it’s written there, Nakamoto Yuta. Nakamoto Inc. "you always wear it when you go to work, Papa!"

The grin on Yuta's face disappeared, replaced by a look of utter disbelief. Wordlessly, Yuta lifted Jaemin into his arms and walked towards the dining hall, a beaming Taeyong in tow.

"Are you crying, love?" Taeyong asked loud enough for his husband to hear, leaning casually against the doorframe of their bedroom.

Yuta jumped an inch or two, still standing in front of Jaemin’s room, before coughing. "Crying?" he asked, his voice a little husky. "That's preposterous, Taeyong. I am not."

Fondly smiling at him, the older slowly towards him and hugged him from behind. "Liar," he whispered, kissing his back.

The younger then released a defeated sigh and sniffed, hesitantly turning around to look at his husband.

"Aww, look at you," Taeyonng teased, raising his right hand to wipe away the stubborn tears streaming down from his husband's eyes. It was perfectly obvious he wanted to suppress them, but again, the tears were too stubborn to stop. "Going all softie just because of what your son did today."

"Shut up," Yuta said, although lacking the menacing tone he wished to conjure.

Taeyong grasped Yuta’s hand and directed him toward their bedroom, silently closing the door behind.

That day was a tiring one. Jaemin’s birthday party was a blast and a lot of their close friends and relatives attended, wearing various superhero costumes. Taeyong had noticed that all throughout the party, Yuta had refused to let go of Jaemin, and watching them together made his heart swell with love and happiness.

"You okay?" Taeyong asked, noticing that Yuta had slightly calmed down now. It was a rare sight for him to see the younger cry. During their romantic relationship for the past few years, he had only seen him cry a few times, and most of them were due to frustrations and anger.

His tears today were different.

He was happy.

"I'm fine," he said, immediately bringing her into his arms. "God, this is so unlike me, I’m a manlu man." He looked down at the older, an accusatory look on his face. "You had something to do about that, right?"

Taeyong sheepishly smiled at him. "Well, I've known for a few days now that Jaemin wanted to dress up like you for his birthday, Yuta," he confessed. "But he said he didn't want you to know it so that it'll be a surprise. Oh, I helped him to have a smaller name tag similar to your name tag, just so you know."

Yuta smirked despite his reddened eyes. "Keeping secrets, huh?" he voiced aloud.

Taeyong snuggled in Yuta’s arms and chuckled. "I told you you will be a good father," he said.

"Oh, shut up," the younger said, although he wasn't able to hide the growing smile on his face.

"Our boy adores you, Yuta," he whispered, kissing his chest. "And it's not because he's afraid of you. He  _loves_ you, for God's sake. Any sane person will be able to clearly see that."

The younger pulled him slightly away from him so that he could directly look into his eyes. The smile Yuta was sporting was so loving and so warm it had touched Taeyong's heart. "Thank you," he earnestly said. "Thank you for giving him to me."

"Oh, you took part in it," he said. "He came from you, too."

Yuta chuckled and placed both of his hands on Taeyong’s cheeks, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Can you give me a daughter now?" he innocently asked, slipping one strap of Taeyong’s white shirt off his shoulder as he bent down, showering it with slow, wet kisses. "I've always wanted a little girl."

"I'm tired," Taeyong complained, half-heartedly pushing him away but he held on tighter.

"Nonsense, Taeyongie," he said, this time moving up to the older’s neck. "You've said exactly the same thing years ago and now we have Jaemin."

Taeyong was about to protest once again but his husband had completely cut him off with a kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
